


Owner Of A Stolen Heart

by apckrfan



Category: Adventures in Babysitting (1987)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Gipp pays Chris Parker a visit after her excursion in the city with the Anderson kids and Daryl Coopersmith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owner Of A Stolen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007.

He watched the house from down the block. He'd done this sort of thing a hundred, if not a thousand, times before. It's what, who, he was, a thief. A criminal. He had a rap sheet, but it wasn't nearly as long as it should be.

So, what was he doing in Suburbia casing out the Parker's house? He wasn't sure. He'd taken down her plate number. For a guy like him with resources, it hadn't taken long to track her down. 

So, here he was. Now what? He wasn't sure. He knew what he wanted to do, as did the part of him encased in his jeans. He didn't normally go for white women. Certainly not well-to-do, yuppie white women. But something about the babysitter, Chris Parker, had gotten to him. Enough that he'd decked his boss and, as a result, lost his lucrative job as a car thief. There were other men he could put his skills to use for if he wanted to. 

Right now he wanted to see her again, though. He wanted to be sure she'd gotten home all right. Had she gotten caught? Had she been able to rescue her friend? And had she dug him like he'd dug her? Or was it just a one-way thing? 

For a change, the car he drove was his own. He was young, but he'd made plenty of money since before he knew what he wanted to with the money. The sleek, black Jaguar was evidence of that. He could go legit if he wanted to and it wouldn't cost much. His house and car were paid for. He had nice clothes and toys to last him a lifetime. That wasn't why he jacked cars. The thrill. That's what appealed to him. The money helped, sure. He had some stashed away but he could always stash away more. You never knew when you were going to get busted and need a good lawyer. 

Unlike many of his thieving counterparts, he wasn't in to drugs, booze, women, or gambling. So, what he made got socked away if it wasn't put to good use. Those thieving counterparts would have a good laugh at his expense if they saw him now. You just didn't get involved with someone who could turn you into the cops. He didn't think she'd do that, though. She seemed cool. On top of being hot. One thing he'd never given much thought to was who he'd enjoy spending that money with. Or on. 

He imagined that was what led to him being here now. 

"Now that you're here, just what is your plan, Joe?" 

He had no answer, beyond getting out of the car and walking to the front door. He had a good lie picked out in case her parents freaked out at seeing a city guy on their front step. And there was no mistaking him for a Lincoln Park guy. 

She answered the door. He couldn't be sure the doorbell had finished ringing, so she must have been standing right there. And she smiled. A full-blown, genuine smile that said she was glad to see him. He wondered just how glad. His mind knew she wasn't the Playboy centerfold from the layout. His body wanted to find out just how deep the inaccuracies ran. 

"Joe, hi. How did you?" 

"You don't want to know." 

"Okay. Then, why are you?" 

"I had to see you. Make sure you made it all right." 

"Yeah, I did. Thanks." 

"And the kids?" 

"Yes, they're fine. Thanks to you. I'm not sure I can ever repay you." 

"Oh, I can think of a way or two." 

"Joe," she said. The step was dimly lit where they were standing, but he could still see that she blushed. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. So, I guess this means a guy like me doesn't get invited in." 

"What?" 

He gestured to her hand on the door handle, clutching it almost as if it was a life preserver. "I didn't come here to case the place if that's what you're worried about. I put my job, hell, my life on the line to help you tonight." 

"Oh, no, it's just my parents are sleeping." 

"And their bedroom is right inside there?" 

"No. I'm just," she shrugged and opened the door. "Come in, Joe." 

"You sure?" That had almost been too easy. 

"Yeah. For a little while, I'm still wide awake. I can't believe all that stuff happened. And we lived to tell about it. Poor Sara, she's probably going to be scarred for life." 

"Nah. She seemed strong. Like you are." 

"Seeing her out that window." 

He saw her visibly shake and drew her to him. 

"I know, baby. She's fine, though." He smoothed her hair down with his hand. 

"I'm never babysitting again." 

"Who could blame you?" She didn't drawn away or try to get out of his embrace, so he held her a little tighter. He wasn't sure how old she was. He thought she'd said she was a senior in high school earlier, but the night was kind of a blur. 

"And the worst part is I can't tell anyone about it. Who would believe me?" 

"I'd believe you, Chris." 

"Would you? I mean, if I just walked up to you without having been with me for any part of it?" 

He shrugged. "I don't know you well, but I know you wouldn't lie or make something like this up." 

"I guess that's something." 

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's something all right." 

He couldn't wait any more. He had to know what she tasted like. He placed his thumb at her chin, supporting it with the side of his hand. Her eyes met his. She knew what he was about to do. She was pretty. Gorgeous. He couldn't recall getting this worked up over someone ever. He'd always thought there was something wrong with him that he wasn't girl crazy like the guys he grew up with. 

She was expecting it, but he doubted she was expecting as intense a kiss. She was a little shy, perhaps uncertain which turned him on even more. His hand dropped from her chin to the front of her shirt. He groaned when he felt the swell of her breast against his palm. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, her parents were right upstairs for Christ's sake. 

She didn't seem to mind, though. In fact, she opened her mouth further, taking his tongue in deeper as he reached under her shirt. She whimpered, her body went flush against the wall he had backed her against. Christ, he was ready for her. Right here. 

"How deeply do your parents sleep?" 

"I, uh, pretty deep. Why?" 

He snorted, not sure she was serious in asking the question. Looking into her eyes, he saw she was. He unzipped his jeans and slid her hand inside of them after reaching for it. He watched her eyes widen, felt as she jerked her hand away from his shaft. He was hard and more than ready for action. He took her hand again, placing it over the head. 

"I've never," she said softly, glancing now at her hand that was slowly stroking him. 

"Don't tell me that," he whispered. That was the last thing he needed to hear right now. 

"Is that bad?" 

"No, baby, it's good, very good. I don't think I've ever been with a virgin before." 

She smiled at that, her hand's strokes becoming a little more agile and confident. "Have there been that many?" 

He scoffed. "Not that, just where I come from I'm not sure the girls in my neighborhood were ever virgins." 

"Oh," she said, seeming to understand what he was saying. 

"Is there some place but the hall we can go? Your room, maybe?" 

"Room's upstairs, parents might not hear but too risky." 

"My car's outside, might get a little cold but I can turn the heat on." 

"Basement," she said, giving him one last stroke before leading him there. 

"Nice," he said, having taken a minute to tuck himself back in somewhat. No sense freaking her out if she'd never even given a hand job before. 

"Thanks, not that I did it, but you know." 

"Yeah, I get it. Listen, I won't deny it was this part of me that led to me coming here tonight, but it's not really why I came. I just wanted to be sure you were all right." 

"Well, I'm not going to have sex with you, Joe," she shrugged. 

She stopped herself from saying more, he didn't need to know her real well to know that. 

"Anyway, that's just not how I am, but that doesn't mean we can't fool around a little." 

"You said you'd never." 

"I haven't." 

He sat on the couch with her, leaning toward her. 

"You had a steady guy until tonight. So, why me?" 

"You know, I realized that I was holding out for something. I'm not sure what. I could have died tonight. I could have been raped, mugged, or something. So, just what am I waiting for? And what you were doing upstairs felt good. Why can't I feel good?" 

He slid to the end of the couch, taking her with him as he reclined on it. She was on top of him now. The way she was positioned he had no doubt she knew their little detour from fooling around hadn't made him go soft. Not at all. 

Sex was something he could usually give or take. He just didn't care enough about anyone to make it more than that. If it happened, great. He didn't want that to happen right now. He had no idea what she wanted from him. Her parents could freak out at the idea of a Southside black guy coming to pick her up. And he wanted to pick her up. He wanted to spend his money on her, show her a good time, get to know her better, and let nature take its course that way. 

He kissed her again, arms going around her so he cupped her ass through her jeans. It was a fine ass. He hadn't been able to check it out earlier because she wore that grandpa-looking coat all night long. She was fine and filled out her clothes that way, too. 

She seemed perplexed when he cut this kiss short. 

"I thought." 

"You thought wrong. I didn't drive all the way here for that. I shouldn't have," he shrugged. "I was wrong to take it that far." 

"Then why? What?" 

"I told you. I wanted to be sure you got home okay, that nothing else had happened. And I thought maybe you'd agree to see me some time." 

"Like a date?" 

He chuckled. "Yeah, put that way, like a date." 

"That's my second offer tonight." 

"That's not surprising. Did you accept the other one?" He doubted a girl like her would stay single for very long. 

"Well, I didn't know you were going to show up at your door." 

"Hey, it's okay, baby." 

"But you're here, he's not." 

"There is that." 

"And I like it that way. I was kind of hoping." 

"You were?" 

"Yeah, but you didn't ask or make any effort to ask." 

"I didn't think a girl like you would be interested in a guy like me. I'm just a thief. A damned good one, but that's what I am." 

"Not anymore." 

"No, I am unemployed at the moment. Even a better impression maker." 

"Well, it's not like you could tell a girl's parents that's what you do anyway." 

"Yeah, a match made in purgatory maybe." 

"Don't say that. You did more tonight," she shrugged, resting her head against his chest. "You helped me and those kids. You didn't have to, but you did. I don't know how you got into that type of work, and I'm not sure I want to know. You have a heart, though, Joe Gipp. I saw that right away." 

"Well, put like that. I should get going. Let you get your beauty rest." 

"Is that a hint?" 

"Not at all, just saying is all. Besides when I get down and dirty with you, I'll need more room than a couch offers. And don't even get me started on privacy." 

She laughed and smiled, ducking her head against her chest. "I don't even know what to say to that." 

"Don't need to say anything. It's the truth." 

"Can't you stay for a few minutes?" 

"As long as you want me to." 

"I'm not ready for sleep yet. I swear I'm going to have nightmares about tonight." 

"Then I guess it's a good thing I came, isn't it?" 

"Yeah, it is." 

"You never said if you answered the other guy?" 

"I did, I was being coy about it. I accepted, but it's just a date." 

He slid his hand under her chin, lifting her face so he could see it. "And if I didn't want you to go out on a date with someone else?" 

"Well, you'd just have to prove to me that I'm not wasting my time. Tonight was the result of a big waste of it." 

"That guy, he's a jerk. A fool, but a jerk just the same. When did you have this date set for?" 

"He was going to call this week." 

"So, I have some time to convince you then?" 

"Yeah, I'd say you do." 

"Well, then," he said as she leaned toward him, thinking like him apparently. "I best get started. I'm not a sharer." 

"No?" 

"Not in the least," he murmured before kissing her. 

She laughed then, parting her lips enough so he could slide his tongue in. He didn't think it would take too much coaxing. 

~The End~ 

Story ©Susan Falk/APCKRFAN/PhantomRoses.com 


End file.
